nobunagunfandomcom-20200214-history
Annus
Robert Capa is an E-Gene Holder and recently became the instructor of Shio, being in charge of her education. Due to some still not clear reasons, he has been taken off from the front line (probably due to a fatal injury he is now a disabled person since we always see him in a wheelchair).a wheelchair-bound older man who trains new members. He is the E-Gene Holder of Robert Capa, and his AU ability allows him to duplicate any person or object and use its abilities for several minutes. Though he feels Sio is not much cut out to be a sniper, her natural instincts are not something to be overlooked. Appearance Capa is a tall, fair-skinned and slim, yet spry, roughly middle-aged man with thick eyebrows and light purple hair. He is always seen wearing DOGOO's standby uniform, which color is orange, a black tie and a pair of shoes. Due to an unknown injury he is always sitting on a wheelchair. Personality Capa is a calm and cynical person who will always do the job that he is being paid for. He enjoys being able to take photos, smiling whenever he is going to take one. Capa is also a bit of a jerk when he meets Shio, having an arrogant and snobby attitude toward her. Capa is a skeptic person who does not trust easily in things like "digital stuff". He did not believe the information given to him about Shio killing 200 Invasion Objects in Taiwan and stating that he people should always depend on analog things like his camera. He would use any means necessary to motivate someone as he used lecherous and perverted tactics to motivate Shio into completing her training when she starts lacking off. He also expressed doubt over whether or not Shio is worth the fuss. However, he recognizes her great potential and seems motivated to train her so she doesn't get butchered in real combat. Even so he looks like someone that does not care about anyone, Capa cares deeply for his comrades at arms, feeling bad for not being able to help them in the front line, and smiling when he see them happy. Skill and abilities Capa, being an E-gene holder, is capable of channeling the famous war photographer Robert Capa through an AU ball and in doing so is able to use an E-Gene weapon resembling the personality/abilities of the photographer, in Capa's case, he is able to a summon and use a big analog camera. He has the ability to reproduce anything he takes a photo of with his weapon. To do this he shoot a green laser bean to his target to later create his illussions. He created clones from Shio whom he can command to attack her with just moving a finger. These copies are just illusionaries and does not deal any significant damage to the target. With his power he can even reproduce a city with tall building and cars in it. With his power he also can "shop" his illusions as he did with Shio's clone, increasing their chest and changing their clothes. Relationships Category:Nobunagun Wiki Category:Characters Category:E-Gene Holders Category:Male Category:Supporting characters